Aketha Cull
Aketha Cull, most commonly referred to as General Cull is the Eldest daughter to Emperor ___________ of the Saberneth Empire. Aketha is responsible for initiating the Saberneth Empire's current state of conquest and civil war. While civil war is not uncommon to the Saberneth Empire, the timing of which she initiated the war has left many citizens of the Empire quite puzzled and fearful. It is not uncommon for the children of the Emperor and Empress of the Saberneth to war with one another as the empire regularly sees what is referred to the Age of Conquest and the Age of Prosperity. Conquest equates to a complete cutoff from the rest of the world as the Emperor's children go to war with one another usually once the Empire begins it's decline from the prosperous age. This usually occurs in the 3rd century of the Emperors reign. General Cull however, initiated the most recent age of conquest in only the 2nd century of Emperor __________'s reign, when the Saberneth Empire under his rule was reaching the pinnacle of it's Age of Prosperity. Aketha Cull from a very early age had an obsession with the history of war, battle strategy and the study of all forms of aggressive magick and martial combat. Her obsession in study and strategy earned her admission the Saberneth Military Academy of Archaeological Study at the age of 17 which for the Draconem people is comepltely unheard of. She excelled in her studies and physical examinations graduating at the top of her class. She was rewarded by being tasked to lead an expedition into the Northern part of the Empire on the border of the Foglands of the Old Wars. It was expected to be a dangerous mission, but of the highest level of prestige. Her expedition was successful and one of the few across the continent to ever return from the Foglands. She returned with many books and relics of ancient Saberneth History and was revered as a Hero. She would go on to spend the next decades six clearing mysterious dark fog, excavating and studying. It was during this time that rumors of Aketha's connection to the Cult of Avarex began to arise. Stories suggesting that she had found some weapon in the Foglands that drove her obsessions of study and knowledge to ones of power hungry megalomania. Her own family did not recognize who she was becoming. At some point in her expedition General Aketha Cull acquired a Magical Black Sword that multiplied her natural magickal affinities immensely. It also led her to studying Necromancy and Dark sorceries that hadn't been seen in millenia. It was shortly after her discovery of this Black Blade and the sudden Death of her brother Evrest Cull that She announced that she was initiating her Conquest to defeat the rest of her siblings and dethrone her Father. Powers & Abilities General Aketha Cull has no shortage of Powers and Abilities both physical and magical. She is a master combatant with an array of close quarters and ranged weaponry and there are legendary tales of her accomplishments in the use of Ice Magick on the battle field. She is also a Master Strategist, having claimed almost all of the Saberneth Empire in just seven years. A feat unheard of in the Nation's history. Magickal Affinities: Death Magick, Ice Magick, Necromancy, Void Manipulation 'Physical Capabilities: ' Master Combatant, Mastery of Ranged and Melee Weaponry, Skilled Manipulator, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Master Tactician and Battle Strategist, Possesses a Magick Sword that amplifies her natural abilities both Physically and Magically, Leads the largest Army in the Saberneth Empire Category:Characters